


Auld Fights

by Foxdemonsrock



Category: Young Justice
Genre: Action, Angst, Brainwashing, DaddyBats, Episode Related, Fight Scene, Fluff, Gen, Oneshot, Regret, Season 1, Superman and Superboy actually bonding, The Light, episode rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxdemonsrock/pseuds/Foxdemonsrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Rewrite of the fight between Batman and Robin during the episode 'Auld Acquaintance'. Also has the aftermath of the fight as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auld Fights

**Author's Note:**

> (anything that is italicized and underlined is stated through the mindlink) 
> 
> This was also written after I watched the episode and was disappointed in the character's lack of emotion. Takes place during season 1, since I like it better in all honesty. No offense!

Robin tosses several smoke pellets in front of him as the brainwashed Batman approaches him. It was just down to Batman and Superman. The rest of the League had been given the antidote to the Starro-tech mind control devices that were planted inside of them already. Klarion had locked the doors to the main hub of the Watchtower, cutting Superboy and Robin off from the rest of the team for backup.

The bird dives into the thickening smoke, trying to catch his mentor off guard, but a large, black boot connects with his face. Robin stumbles to the side before leaping out of the smoke just as a batarang embeds itself in the exact spot he had been standing. Dick tries to roundhouse kick the Dark Knight in the face, but Bruce catches his leg, flinging him into the wall. Robin winces in pain, getting up quickly. He whips out his Eskrima sticks, glaring at his mentor. Batman rushes his opponent, throwing a punch. Dick blocks it with his right Eskrima stick, swinging the left around to try to hit the Bat in the ribs. Batman drops his elbow, blocking the hit before kicking towards Dick's kneecap. Seeing the attack coming, Robin flips out of the way. As soon as he lands, however, Batman was on him again. Bruce sweeps Dick's feet out from under him. Robin drops his left Eskrima stick, and uses his left hand to catch himself before rolling out of the way of a devastating axe-kick. Robin gets up, panting slightly and holds his arms up in defense.

Batman whips out a batarang, throwing it at the bird. Dick blocks it with his right Eskrima stick, his eyes widening when the shuriken embeds itself into his weapon and starts beeping. Robin drops the Eskrima stick and tries to run away from it, but the batarang explodes, sending Dick crashing against the wall roughly. The Boy Wonder gets up weakly, his head ringing from the impact. Batman takes the opportunity to punch Dick, hard, in the ribs, knocking the wind out of him. Dick coughs, gasping for air. Batman knees him in the face while the bird was doubled over, trying to regain his breath. Robin grunts in pain, falling to the ground. He glances over weakly, seeing Conner plummeting to the ground.

 _C-Conner…this isn't working…_  Dick manages to get out through the mindlink as Bruce drags him towards the edge of the floor by his cape.  _We can't beat them alone._

 _I'm on the way._  The clone grunts out, jumping up from the bottom level up to the fourth level where the bird was fighting his mentor. Dick sees the clone approaching unhooks his cape, rolling away from the Bat. Conner goes to punch Bruce, but the Bat dodges, about to grab his stash of kryptonite. Robin tackles the Bat, the led container slipping from the Bat's grasp. Bruce kicks Robin off. Dick does a back-flip, landing back on his feet. He sways slightly, but Conner catches him, frowning worriedly.  _Are you alright?_

 _I'll be fine if we can end this quickly…I don't know how much more of a beating I can take in all honesty…_  Robin's eyes widen as he see's Clark approaching them rapidly from behind the clone. Dick yanks Conner out of the way, only to be tackled by the Man of Steel himself. Robin groans in pain, his vision swimming as Clark starts to throw a punch. Conner yanks Superman off of the bird, slamming him into the wall.

"Robin! Now!" The clone calls out, holding on to the Kryptonian. Robin whips out his led container of kryptonite, holding it up to the two superhumans. They wince, starting to slide to the ground. Just as Robin reaches out to place the cure for the Starro-tech on Superman, a line shoots out, wrapping around the bird's leg, causing him to drop the chip. Dick cries out as his leg gets yanked out from underneath him. Batman drags his protégé towards him. Robin quickly sets to untying his leg. He already knew that trying to cut the line would be impossible. The bird manages to get free before getting too close to the Bat and dives for the kryptonite. He places the chip on Superman before grabbing the box, and snapping it shut. Robin cries out in agony as he gets hit with a taser from behind. Conner's eyes widen as Batman grabs his protégé by his throat, dragging him towards the edge once again. Dick squirms in the hold, his hand grabbing at Bruce's.

"Batman! Snap out of it!" Dick rasps as Batman's grip tightens as he dangles the thirteen-year-old over the edge. "Tati!" Bruce's eyes widen slightly as he looks to his son in horror.

"R-Robin?"

"Kill him." Vandal Savage orders from below. Batman instantly tenses again, releasing Robin. Dick screams in terror as he plummets rapidly towards the ground four stories below.

"ROBIN!" Conner shouts in panic, stumbling over to the edge himself. He quickly places the antidote on Batman before jumping off after the bird. He manages to catch up with Robin and pulls him close, switching their positions so that he was on the bottom. Dick subconsciously clings to Conner's shirt, trembling in fear. Suberboy's eyes narrow as he pulls the bird closer. Thoughts of Vandal's demise were the clone's last thoughts before they hit the ground with a sickening crunch.

* * *

A constant, loud beeping was the first thing to float into the bird's consciousness. Robin kits his eyebrows in annoyance. Heaven couldn't be this annoying…or  _painful._  The next thing to hit him was the fact that  _everything_  hurt…it hurt to even  _breathe_. A warm hand suddenly takes his, causing the bird's eyes to snap open in shock.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to wake you…the pain medication should kick in soon…" Robin looks over at the source of the familiar voice and frowns. This wasn't his Bruce. This Bruce looked haggard…like he had been up for weeks and hadn't eaten or showered for about the same amount of time.

"B-Bruce." Dick rasps out, frowning again at how weak his voice sounded. Bruce's expression turns into one of heartbreak as he stares at the purple, hand-shaped bruises on the bird's throat.

"Don't try to talk yet…y-your larynx was almost crushed…" Dick takes Bruce's hand, since the billionaire had withdrawn his, drawing his father's attention back to his face.

"Not your fault."

"It  _is_  my fault! I almost  _killed you_! If Conner hadn't protected you…" Bruce looks away, his face hidden in the shadows. Dick shakes his head, tugging on the Bat's hand to gain his attention again.

"You didn't mean it." Dick winces. He didn't realize it would hurt to merely  _talk_  so much. "Conner…?" He asks, knowing Bruce would know what he was trying to ask.

"He's fine. He just has a broken leg, and a few cracked ribs, but that should heal shortly. His concussion already healed. If his exposure to the kryptonite was any longer, he would be in worse shape. He took most of the impact." Dick nods slowly, taking it all in. He raises an eyebrow, wanting to know what condition that left  _him_  in. Bruce sighs heavily, scrubbing his face with his hand. "Nearly crushed larynx, fractured ribs, severe concussion, internal bleeding,…" Bruce trails off, his eyes becoming glassy. "We had to put you on a ventilator for a couple of days…you were unconscious for over a week….we almost lost you…because of what I did to you…" Dick growls in annoyance, pointing to the notepad on the bedside table. Bruce doesn't notice him, so the bird smacks the billionare in the face, causing the man to jump. Bruce looks over at him, seeing Dick pouting as he points to the notepad. The Bat nods, handing it to him along with a pen. On the paper, Dick writes out:

' _How many times do I have to tell you that it's not your fault? Stop blaming yourself. Go eat something before you wind up down here next to me from starvation. Also, shower and shave. You smell. Once you've come to your senses, we can discuss getting revenge on Vandal Savage for all of this. Am I clear?_ '

Dick looks up at his father seriously, who was staring at the note in shock.

"But-"

"Now." Robin rasps out. He pauses, jotting down one more thing:

' _And bring Alfred and his hot chocolate with you_.'

Bruce stares at it again before chuckling softly, shaking his head. He ruffles Dick's hair gently before leaning down to kiss his head. "Thank you…for not leaving me." Bruce whispers quietly, not meaning for Dick to hear. The thirteen-year-old reaches up, pulling Bruce into a hug, startling him.

"Who would keep you in check if I wasn't around?" Robin whispers before starting to relax; the pain killers kicking in. Bruce just smiles softly, gently brushing Dick's ebony locks out of his face.

"Get some rest…" He starts to head for the door, but Dick groans, pointing to the last thing he wrote on the paper sleepily. Bruce chuckles, nodding. "And I promise to bring Alfred and his hot chocolate with me." Dick beams, nodding in approval before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Conner looks away awkwardly as Superman walks up to him. "So…um…I heard you took a name?" Conner nods slowly, unsure what the Man of Steel was getting at.

"Conner Kent." Superman nods, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"It suits you…you see, my civilian name is Clark Kent." Conner's eyes widen as he holds his hands up defensively.

"I didn't know! I can change it-"

"No. It's alright…" Clark smirks. "It works perfectly." The clone relaxes, smiling in relief. Clark's eyes drift to the clone's right leg, which was covered in a red and blue cast. "And you guys did good work…I'm sorry I didn't say that earlier…I know we all owe you our thanks…especially Batman and Robin…" Conner nods slowly, scratching the back of his head.

"I just reacted…Robin is like family…Batman said he's awake now…we can even visit him next week…"

"That's great! I'm surprised Bats doesn't have him on lockdown for the next year!" Conner smirks.

"Have you met Robin?" Clark chuckles.

"Very true." He pauses. "Do you have some time? There are a couple of people I want to introduce you to…they make great pie too!" Conner's eyes widen.

"R-Really?"

"Sure! Ma and Pa will love you!" Conner beams happily, nodding.

"I'm not doing anything! We can leave right now, if you're not busy, of course." Clark chuckles again.

"Let's go. Conner."


End file.
